The invention relates to physical exercising apparatus and more particularly, to exercising apparatus which affords a wide range of exercises.
Exercising apparatus of the nature of gymnasium equipment is well known and increasingly is being used privately in domestic homes. Up until now, however, to accommodate the wide variety of different exercises consistent with a balanced program of exercise it is necessary to use different items of exercising apparatus. Especially in the domestic situation the expense and bulk of the various different pieces of apparatus required to give a reasonably comprehensive program of exercises has militated against such home use. The same drawbacks also apply to most of the more versatile (multi-exercise) units designed for the home.